The Secret Life of Small Wonders
by breninblack
Summary: The Marauders have just graduated from Hogwarts, better friends than ever. Little do they know that they will be violently ripped apart forever in a matter of years. But what happens between during those years inbetween?
1. I: Never Leave A Job Half Done

**The Secret Life of Small Wonders  
by **Breninblack

**Disclaimer:** We fanfic writers always have to put this tidy little disclaimer that keeps us from getting the pants sued off our little bottoms. I owe everything to Jo - characters, settings, most of the plot, too, in fact. I'm just filling in blanks. Unofficially, of course.

**Summary:** The Marauders have just graduated from Hogwarts, better friends than ever. Little do they know that they will be violently ripped apart forever in a matter of years. But what happens between that sunny day in June of 1977 and that fateful Halloween in 1981? Take a trip back in time with me to find out! Rated M/R.

**Pairings: **Chiefly SB/RL, though there will be some LE/JP (though nothing too bad to put you hardcore slashers off your lunches). Some PP/PURE EVILNESS, too, I imagine.

**A/N: **Welcome to my story! If you're reading this because you enjoyed my last story, _Loss _(a HP/DM story in which Harry discovers a way to bring our beloved Sirius back from the veil), I want to thank you for coming back! If you're reading this because you just happened upon it, well, welcome to the show. In any case, sit back and relax and enjoy the entertainment. I should note that there is an explicit scene at the end of the chapter. If you possess virgin eyes, I would request that you avoid the story as there will be much naughtiness. .

* * *

**Chapter One: Never Leave A Job Half Done**

Albus Dumbledore stood at the front of the great hall. He looked down at a room full of students dressed in caps and gowns as they all looked up at him.

'As your headmaster, I can only hope that in your years here at Hogwarts you have not only learned a great deal of practical magic, but a few things about life as well. Though you may not have used your best judgement in the past seven years,' there was a cough that sounded suspiciously like 'Sirius Black' from the crowd, 'I have faith that you will you will use it in your lives ahead of you. In these times of uncertainty, it is wise to be empathetic of the world around you and to consider your choices and decisions carefully.

'I see that a few of you in the back have fallen asleep and I believe that is my cue to let you go, as I'm sure you all have very exciting plans for the evening. On behalf of all the staff here at Hogwarts, I wish you good luck and prosperity in all your endeavors. May Fate be on your side.'

The class of 1977 threw their hats in the air as a deafening roar erupted from the crowd. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Lily Evans smushed themselves together in a mass hug.

'This is it!' Sirius yelled. 'We've done it! They let us become adults!'

'There was never any question about Peter, Lily and I,' Remus shouted back. 'It was you lot that they were worried about!'

Sirius and James both stuck their tongues out and Remus just grinned back.

'I don't know about you blokes, but I've got a party to get ready for!' Lily shouted. She led them off through the rush of people and in no time they were in the Gryffindor common room.

'I'll be down in a bit. Do try and make yourselves look some what respectable. Just because we're going a club does not mean that you can dress like tramps. Clear?' Lily waggled a finger at the boys.

'Spoilsport,' Sirius muttered.

'What was that?' Lily asked.

'Nothing,' Sirius said in a singsong voice. 'We'll be down soon!'

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter all clambered up to their dormitory. Sirius immediately set to work, rummaging through his already packed trunk for his best dancing clothes. When he turned around to find James just standing there, he sighed and went over to James' trunk.

'Honestly! Can't you straight men do _anything_?' he complained as he picked out some clothes for James.

'Now, Siri, don't make me too . . . flamboyant. I'm going to ask Lily to marry me tonight,' James said proudly.

'You cheeky git!' Sirius exclaimed, punching him in the shoulder.

'Congratulations, James,' Remus said warmly. 'But I'd suggest not doing it on the dance floor. She'll hardly be able to hear you.'

'Right,' James said, as if he were making a mental checklist.

'Have you got the ring?' Peter asked.

'Yep! Right here in my . . . well, I had it this afternoon . . . ah! Here it is! Yes, I've got the ring!' James held up a stunning ring, white gold set with two rather large diamonds.

'Good gods, those are some big rocks!' Sirius exclaimed and then snickered. Remus and James simultaneously threw pillows at him and Peter just shook his head.

'Well, boys, I'm off. Give Lily my congrats, tell her I'll see her tomorrow. Have fun at the party tonight,' Peter said as he made for the door.

But Sirius got their first. 'Ah, ah, ah. Not so fast, buddy. Where the bloody hell do you think you're going?'

'I'm off to the library. I got special permission from Madame Pince.'

'You're going to the _library_ on your _graduation_ night? You've got to be kidding me!' Sirius threw up his hands.

Peter just shrugged. 'So? I have a few projects I have to finish before we leave.'

'Not tonight you don't. You are coming to the party whether you like it or not,' Sirius said.

'We'll stupefy you if we have to,' James added, closing in on Peter.

'Hey, if we did that, we could shave his head like we've been meaning to,' Sirius chirped.

'And his legs!'

'Eyebrows, too!'

'Boys! Are you quite finished up there?' Lily's voice hollered up the stairs.

'You sure you want to spend the rest of your life with _that_, mate?'

James sighed, a dreamy look coming over his face. 'Yes,' was all he said.

Sirius shook his head. After quickly shrugging into his clubbing clothes, he mussed up his hair and went to the door.

'Are you boys ready to party?' he cried.

With shouts of excitement, the three headed off to the dance, while Peter quietly slipped off, forgotten.

€€€€€

'This place is bloody fantastic!' Sirius cried over the crowd as the party of four stepped into the pulsing club.

'I'm gonna go say hi to the girls, and then _you_ are going to dance with me,' said Lily, pointing at James.

'Whatever you say. Tonight is all for you,' James said.

Lily rose her eyebrows and looked at Sirius, as if to say, I told you he'd change, before running off.

'I'll go find us a table,' Remus said, ducking out behind Lily.

Sirius was gone before James could even say 'I'll get the drinks.'

Forty minutes later, a sweating Sirius returned to the Marauder's table, panting and grinning.

'It's vicious out there! I don't know why we didn't have more parties during school,' Sirius said.

'Because _somebody_ wouldn't let you,' Remus said, playfully jabbing Lily in the waist.

'Did _you_ want to deal with McGonagall when she found some poor second year puking in the toilets at 2 in the morning?'

'She has a point, mate,' James said. 'I wouldn't want to face that old crow at 2 in the morning. Makes me shudder just thinking about it.'

Sirius slyly snaked his hand around the closest drink, which happened to be James'.

'Go ahead,' James said, shoving the drink his way. 'Won't need it where I'm going.'

Sirius and Remus smirked as James led Lily off to one of the quieter side rooms.

'So, whaddya say, Moony? Fancy a dance?'

'I'm no good at it,' Remus mumbled. 'Two left feet, you see.'

'So? Come on! It'll be fun!' Sirius grabbed Remus by the wrist, but Remus stayed firmly planted.

'No, Padfoot. I've not had _nearly _enough drinks.'

'Please? Do it for me! Your loveable, cute, cuddly puppy!'

'Looks rather mangy to me,' Remus quipped, looking Sirius up and down.

'You'll like it, I swear!'

'Can't we just sit her and talk?'

'What? I can't hear you,' Sirius shouted over the new song.

'I guess not,' Remus muttered. He stared into the bottom of his glass. With the coming war, this could be one of the last chances he might have to enjoy himself. And Sirius looked _really_ good in that tight shirt . . .

With a deep breath, Remus downed the rest of his drink and stood up.

'That's my boy,' Sirius shouted as he led Remus off to the floor.

The dance floor was considerably crowded. People were dancing so close to people they weren't dancing with that it was a wonder that anybody got any moving done.

'What do I do?' Remus shouted over the music.

'You just move your hips. Like this.' Sirius placed his hands on Remus' hips and started to slowly move them in a rhythmic motion.

'Not too bad, eh?' Sirius shouted. Remus shook his head and let himself surrender to the music.

The two danced for several songs. When one particularly racy song came on, Sirius grabbed Remus and pulled him close, so close that Remus could feel Sirius' dizzying skin.

Sirius stared into Remus' eyes and Remus stared back. There was such an intense connection that you could almost see the lightning connecting them. Remus noticed it and it was making him breathless.

Suddenly Sirius had stopped moving and had planted his lips on Remus' hard. Remus was so lost in the feel of Sirius that he kissed back. It soon became a duel of tongues, fire fighting with fire.

And, also quite suddenly, Remus realized they both had sizeable problems they needed to deal with.

'Come on,' Sirius said in Remus' ear. He lad Remus off the dance floor and through a maze of corridors and lifts (in which they proceeded to kiss veraciously) until they reached a hotel room.

Sirius whipped a key out of his back pocket and led Remus in.

'You had this all planned,' Remus whispered drunkenly.

'Shh,' Sirius cooed as he kissed Remus softly. Slowly, but surely, the kisses grew more needy and urgent.

With an abrupt pause, Sirius ripped off his clothes and proceeded to divulge Remus of his. Pushing him up against the headboard of the bed, Sirius grabbed a small bottle from the bedside table and quickly prepared himself.

The initial thrust was shocking. Remus was no stranger to sex, but _this_ . . . this was something else entirely.

Sirius began to thrust harder and harder and Remus was sure he died from the exquisite pleasure of it.

And then Sirius' hand was on his cock. Stroking it, softly then harder, harder, harder still. With a cry and a final thrust, they both came hard and collapsed onto the bed. Almost instantly, they fell into a drunken sleep.

€€€€€

When Sirius awoke the next morning, he found himself alone in an empty bed.

* * *

**A/N: **So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of _The Secret Life of Small Wonders. _I am still working on the second chapter and I hope to have it finished (if not up) by the end of the week.

The title at the beginning of this chapter is a Pedro The Lion song.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! I absolutely _love_ getting reviews.

* * *

**Next Chapter: **The Marauders say goodbye to Hogwarts.


	2. II: So Long, Farewell

**The Secret Life of Small Wonders  
by **Breninblack

**Disclaimer:** We fanfic writers always have to put this tidy little disclaimer that keeps us from getting the pants sued off our cute little bottoms. I owe everything to Jo - characters, settings, most of the plot, too, in fact. I'm just filling in blanks. Unofficially, of course.

**Summary:** The Marauders have just graduated from Hogwarts, better friends than ever. Little do they know that they will be violently ripped apart forever in a matter of years. But what happens between that sunny day in June of 1977 and that fateful Halloween in 1981? Take a trip back in time with me to find out! Rated M/R.

**Pairings: **Chiefly SB/RL, though there will be some LE/JP (though nothing too bad to put you hardcore slashers off your lunches). Some PP/PURE EVILNESS, too, I imagine.

**A/N: **Chapter Two is here! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter Two: So Long, Farewell**

_There's a sad sort of clanging from the clock in the hall and the bells in the steeple too,_

_And up in the nursey there's an absurd little bird that's popping out to say 'Cuckoo, Cuckoo.'_

'Ho ho! Roll out the red carpets and get down on your knees. The soon-to-be Mr and Mrs Potter have arrived!'

James burst through the portrait hole, carrying a shrieking Lily.

'James Potter, put me down this instant!' Lily cried. James obliged, but didn't let her get away without a kiss.

'Remus!' Lily exclaimed when she turned around to see the werewolf quietly sipping a cup of tea in one of the chintz armchairs. 'I didn't realize you were there!'

'Did you have a good evening?' Remus asked.

'Good. Great. Wonderful,' Lily gushed. 'James finally proposed, but I'm sure you already knew about that.'

'I'll let you two girls catch up,' James said as he went up to the dormitory.

'Yeah, he told us last night. Poor bloke couldn't keep something like that to himself even if he wanted to,' Remus commented.

'Enough about me. Tell me about your evening! I saw you dancing with Sirius. I want all the hot, sweaty details!'

'If I didn't know any better, I'd swear you were a gay man sometimes.'

'Stop evading my question.'

'Nothing happened,' Remus lied into his tea cup.

'Liar! There was no way nothing could have happened. Not after the way you two were shakin' your groove thangs!'

Remus rolled his eyes. 'And she continues to prove my theory.'

Lily studied her friend carefully for a moment, as if staring at him was going to reveal te truth. 'So nothing really happened?' she asked finally.

Remus shook his head. 'Nothing. I'm sorry to disappoint, Lil.'

'No matter,' she replied as she moved toward the girl's dormitory. 'We'll just have to get you drunk at our engagement party and try again.'

Just what I need, Remus thought as he, too, headed for his room.

€€€€€

That evening the Marauders - including honorary member Lily - congregated in the common room for one last goodbye.

'Have you got the stink bombs?' James asked.

'Yep! Who's got the whipped cream?'

'Me!' cried Peter from atop a ladder at the portrait hole.

'Lily, how's that charm coming?' Remus called from his post outside the portrait.

'Almost...There! I'm finished,' she yelled back.

'Me too!' Peter cried as he got off the ladder and waved it away.

'Me three!' James announced, shaking his hands free of dust.

'Me four,' Sirius added, looking satisfied. 'Everyone got their trunks shrunk?'

The group all nodded.

'Wands?' Another round of nods. 'Know your drill?' More nods. 'Then let's blow this popsicle stand!'

The quintet trouped down to the great hall where everyone was eating their last Hogwarts supper. They split up, Sirius and James waiting at the main entrance and Peter and Remus at the side.

'Ready?' Lily asked. When James and Sirius nodded, she burst into the Great Hall, the large wooden doors clattering behind her.

The entire school looked up, startled. Lily strode confidently to the front of the room, where she turned around to face her peers.

'Fellow students,' she began, her voice amplified. 'On behalf of Messrs. Padfoot, Prongs, Moony and Wormtail, I would like to say...so long and farewell.'

Music began to play. Many of the muggle-born students laughed as they recognized the classic farewell tune from The Sound of Music.

The whole room became dark, the floating candles dimmed to a small flame. The room grew quiet. Lily chuckled at the palpable excitement in the room.

Then suddenly there was an assault of light and a shower of fireworks erupted above them, the little sparks dying out just before they reached the tops of the students heads. Brilliant blues, greens, scarlets and violets flitted across the magical ceiling in a dazzling array of spectacular.

The room grew dark and quiet again and when the lights came back up, the four Marauders were standing in front of the four house tables, alternating two in the front and two in the back. Their voices rang out loudly over the crowd:

'We've had our fun these past seven years,

Though we've been swimming in homework up to our ears.

But the time has come to for us to go away,

Filch would go mad if we extended our stay.

But don't be sad,

There's still fun to be had!

So before we go

There's one last thing you should know:

It wouldn't be goodbye

Without a little banana cream pie!'

There was another explosion of fireworks. A few of the students instinctively covered their heads and it was a good thing they did. As the sparks fell down, they turned into pies and one landed on every single person in the room. Before anyone could react, all the lights were completely extinguished and the Sound of Music theme began to play.

The students and staff sat their in the dark, feeling extremely foolish, as well as a little bit goopy, and listened as Julie Andrews told them that the hills were indeed alive with the sound of music.

When the lights finally relit, the Marauders and Lily had all disappeared. The staff, in their states of supreme stickiness, conjured some wet and dry towels for everyone and the students began to clean off what they thought was the last of the troublesome four.

€€€€€

The five former students walked to Hogsmeade wrapped up in their traveling cloaks, a cloud of laughter and excitement hanging above them.

'Did you see McGonagall's face when that pie hit her hair?' Sirius exclaimed. 'God, I'm gonna be laughing about that until I die!'

'Dumbledore looked like he rather enjoyed it,' Lily mused.

'I think Snape was pretty pissed, too,' Peter added. It was, however, the wrong thing to say; the other four grew silent.

'Oh bugger! Lily, James, I'm so sorry,' Peter apologized quickly.

'No matter, Petey, mate,' Sirius said, clapping him on the back. 'C'mon, let's give them some space.'

Sirius guided Peter ahead and Remus followed shortly behind, while Lily and James hung back.

The group soon reached Hogsmeade and made their way into The Three Broomsticks.

Immediately the young Madame Rosmeretta bombarded them with hugs all around.

'Oh! I'm going to miss you all so much!' she cried. 'It's just not going to be the same without you five!'

'We'll be back to visit, I'm sure,' Remus said.

'Order business,' Sirius said slyly. 'Stuff of the like.'

Madame Rosmeretta nodded knowingly. 'Indeed. Well, don't let it get too long. Can I please get you a butterbeer before you're off?'

'We really ought to be going,' James said. 'My parents are expecting to see us in the morning.'

'It's just one drink,' Madame Rosmeretta pleaded.

Sirius pulled his best puppy dog eyes, something he had perfected since becoming an animagus.

'Alright, alright. Just one. But we have to catch the 11 o'clock train.'

There were cheers all around and Rosmeretta brought them a tray of fresh butterbeers.

Some hours later, the quintet paid their tab (well, that was mostly James' job) and crowded around the fireplace in Madame Rosmeretta's upstairs room. One by one they flooed to London's most popular Leaky Cauldron.

With a quick wave to the bar keep, the quintet headed out of the pub and into the London night.

€€€€€

They barely made it to the train. The last train for Wales left at 11:01 and the five friends arrived at the station at 10:58.

But they had made it. After running down several hundred yards of empty platform, they had boarded the train and collapsed in fits of laughter in the first empty compartment.

'I reckon they've gone to bed by now,' Peter said when he regained his breath.

'If they managed to get past everything we rigged up, maybe,' Sirius sniggered.

'Do you think they managed to get the molasses off?' Remus asked.

'Not after the Bertie Botts,' James chuckled.

'God, it's going to smell rancid in there tomorrow morning. But that probably means we did a good job.'

'I think my spell work was rather fantastic, if I do say so myself,' Lily added.

'They'll be touched by the glowing pink lions, I'm sure,' James commented wryly.

'They were red!'

'I'm sure they were, love.'

The conversation died down as the night spiraled into day. Eventually the five travelers dozed off into a light, dream-filled sleep.

Lily was the first one to wake. She sat up, rubbing at her eyes, and peered out the window. The sky had just begun to lighten and a brilliant sun rise could be seen peaking over the tops of the mountains that surrounded them. She prodded Remus awake and for the rest of the journey, they quietly enjoyed the scenery together.

When they arrived in Cardiff, the sun had just come up over the mountains and was waving hello at them. The five new adults stepped on to platform and after some general messing about, hailed a cab to the stately Potter residence.

* * *

**A/N:** A pretty short chapter, I'll admit. But hopefully it was enjoyable. Let me know what you think!

The title of this chapter is, of course, from the Sound of Music.

Remember, the magic word is REVIEW!

* * *

**Next Chapter: **Mrs Potter surprises us all.


	3. III: Does Your Mother Know

**The Secret Life of Small Wonders  
by **Breninblack

**Disclaimer:** We fanfic writers always have to put this tidy little disclaimer that keeps us from getting the pants sued off our cute little bottoms. I owe everything to Jo - characters, settings, most of the plot, too, in fact. I'm just filling in blanks. Unofficially, of course.

**Summary:** The Marauders have just graduated from Hogwarts, better friends than ever. Little do they know that they will be violently ripped apart forever in a matter of years. But what happens between that sunny day in June of 1977 and that fateful Halloween in 1981? Take a trip back in time with me to find out! Rated M/R.

**Pairings: **Chiefly SB/RL, though there will be some LE/JP (though nothing too bad to put you hardcore slashers off your lunches). Some PP/PURE EVILNESS, too, I imagine.

**A/N:** Sorry that it took me so long to reply, folks! I've been crazy busy with work and getting ready to go back to school. There may not be a chapter for a while, depending on how busy my schedule is and how much homework I have. But I'm not going to abandon the story, so don't worry about that. Now, on with the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Three: Does Your Mother Know**

The next few days were spent at the residence of Mr and Mrs Potter. James' parents were ecstatic to have so many young guests; so much so that they had their house elves cook fantastic meals and leave candies on their pillows every night.

'So what are your plans now that you're out of school, Lily?' asked Mr Potter one night during a dinner of pot roast and potatoes.

'Actually,' Lily began, looking to James for confirmation. James nodded with a smile and she continued: 'I'm getting married.'

'Oh, that's nice, deary,' Mrs Potter said. 'Whom to?'

Lily laughed nervously. 'To James,' she said, slightly confused.

Mrs Potter stopped quiet suddenly, her fork of salad paused half way to her mouth. 'Excuse me?' she said in a disbelieving tone.

'Mum, Lily and I are going to get married. I proposed to her after graduation.'

Mrs Potter looked as if she'd been frozen in the midst of watching baby pandas being mauled. She looked absolutely horrified.

'If you'd excuse me,' she said quietly, 'I believe I need to lie down.'

The rest of the table was stunned into silence as Mrs Potter left the table. Lily looked as if she was about to cry; you could practically see the steam coming out of James' ears; Peter and Remus were looking at their hands; Mr Potter simply sat there, his mouth gaping; and Sirius, well, Sirius was trying to scheme how to save the rest of dinner.

'Cabbage anyone?'

€€€€€

'Did anyone see _that_ coming?' Sirius asked as he lounged in the parlor with Peter and Remus after supper.

'Hell no!' Peter exclaimed. 'I always thought Mrs Potter liked Lily.'

'So did I,' Sirius replied. 'What do you think, Remus?'

Remus, who had been preoccupied with his own thoughts, looked up in surprise. Since graduation night, Remus had done his best to avoid Sirius. Waking up in bed next to Sirius the next morning had been such a clash of reality and fantasy that he couldn't think of doing anything except immediately fleeing. He'd always loved Sirius more than Peter, James or Lily, but it wasn't until their fifth year, when Sirius first suggested that the rest of them become animagi to accompany him, that he had realized he was _in_ love with his best friend. The only catch was, Sirius believed in love about as much as a fish believed in snow: he was surrounded by the things needed to create it, yet the concept was unfathomable.

'Not really my place to say,' Remus said noncommittally.

'Oh, come on! I'm sure you have an opinion on it.'

Before Remus could answer, someone a floor up began shouting.

'WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR?'

There was a momentary pause.

'YOU'VE NEVER HAD A PROBLEM WITH HER BEFORE!'

Another pause.

'THAT'S ABSOLUTELY RIDICULOUS!

'WHAT?

'THIS IS ALL ABOUT A RING?

'I'M SORRY!

'I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M STILL SHOUTING.'

Sirius burst out laughing, clutching his sides in mirth. Five minutes later, James came downstairs, looking rather red in the face from all the screaming.

'I swear,' James said as he threw himself down on the couch, 'she comes up with the most ridiculous reasons to put on a show.'

'Is she still mad?' Sirius asked, still slightly breathless.

'I guess she wasn't mad to begin with. Apparently she was "upset" that I didn't tell her about our engagement beforehand so she could give me my grandmother's ring to propose with.'

Sirius burst out laughing, again. 'That is _so_ like your mother.'

'That is _so_ why I have to get out of here' James said. 'Lily and I are going to go look for a house in London so we can be closer to the Order. Which reminds me: tomorrow morning we're going to floo Dumbledore. I expect you to be awake by 10.'

'You are getting far too responsible, mate,' Sirius said, clapping him on the back as he left the room.

€€€€€

Remus awoke the next morning and was sure he had been mysteriously transported to French bakery for all the delicious smells he was inhaling. He hobbled down to the massive kitchen to find Mrs Potter and Lily amidst a number of used pots, pans and bowls and several cookie sheets full of various pastries.

'I see you two've made up,' he commented blearily as he waved his way through the mushroom cloud of baking flour.

'There was never any making up to do, dear,' said Mrs Potter. 'Would you like a cookie?'

'Thanks.' Remus took one of the gigantic cookies and bit into it. Aside from having the taste and consistency of gravel, it wasn't too bad.

'So, Remus, what are you planning on doing with your life? Please don't tell me you're planning to marry my son, as well. I haven't got enough rings for the both of you.'

Remus laughed. 'No, no. I don't think I could handle being married to James. He's too...haphazard.'

Lily raised an eyebrow, but thankfully didn't say anything.

'So what would you like to do?'

'I've always enjoyed working with the younger students at Hogwarts, so maybe something in childcare' he said. 'But considering my condition, I don't know that I'll have much luck.'

'I'll speak to some of the girls at the club. They might be able to connect you with someone.'

'You don't have to, really. I'll find something.'

'Nonsense! I'll tell you something, Remus Lupin,' Mrs Potter waggled a long delicate finger in his face, 'you've always been one to deny help whenever it's offered to you no matter how much you need it. Well, that stops today. I will find you a job even if it kills me.'

Lily chuckled. 'James would be horribly put out.'

'Why would I be horribly put out?' James asked as he stumbled into the room with no shirt on.

'Why aren't you wearing a shirt?' cried Lily and Mrs Potter simultaneously in similarly scolding tones.

James took a bite out of Remus' cookie and said: 'Now that is just downright disturbing.'

Remus laughed. 'They say every single man is looking for his mother,' he said with a shrug.

'Sheesh,' James said, devouring another cookie. Remus shuddered as he watched his friend wolf down the atrocious baked goods.

'Eat something relatively healthy before you go shoving your face full of cookies, dear,' said Mrs Potter as she left the room.

'So when should we call Dumbledore?' James asked, rolling his eyes at his mother.

'Once you get a shirt on,' Lily said, putting a few pots in the sink and charming them to wash themselves.

'Why don't you take off yours and give it to me?' James said with a smirk. 'Remey won't mind. He's a fairy, anyway.'

This earned him a slap on the back of the head and a heavy shove, but it wasn't the first time.

An hour later, the five were gathered in the parlor, properly attired for a visit with their headmaster. With a quick dash of floo powder, James, Sirius, Peter, Remus and Lily crowded into the over-sized fireplace and shouted for the headmaster's office.

Dumbledore was seated at his desk, his back to the fireplace. He was humming to himself and from what they could see he appeared to be coloring with color crayons.

'Excuse me, Professor?' Lily said tentatively. The headmaster turned around and a smile flooded his face.

'Ah! It is always such a delight to see my former students! However, don't you think you'd like to spend a little time away from school before you come rushing back?'

'We wanted to speak with you about the Order. Sir,' James said proudly.

'Ah.' The headmaster sat back and steepled his fingers. 'The Order.'

'We want to join,' Sirius said.

'I see.' There was a lengthy awkward pause. 'I assume you are all of age?'

The five nodded eagerly.

'Your seven years here at Hogwarts have proven you fully capable to join, however I will not pretend that being a member of the Order of the Phoenix is a particularly safe or easy ambition. Are you sure this is what you want to do?'

'With all due respect, Headmaster, I think it's something we have to do,' Lily said firmly. 'Voldemort is targeting _us_. Muggle-borns and half-bloods like Remus and I. We can't just go about doing nothing while others are fighting to protect our lives.'

'And regardless of who's the victim,' Sirius added, 'it wouldn't be right to not do anything if someone's well being is at stake.'

Dumbledore studied the faces of his young visitors. 'Very well. We're having a meeting at the house of Molly and Arthur Weasley a week from tomorrow. I will introduce you to the rest of the Order and assign you jobs.'

'Thank you, sir,' Remus said.

'We won't let you down!' said Peter enthusiastically.

The five students bid farewell and pulled themselves out of the fireplace.

'Well, now that's settled,' James said, dusting himself off.

'We've just got to figure out where we're going to live,' Lily.

There was a moment of awkward silence. Finding their own place to live - or even talking about it - meant confronting the fact that they were adults and that they were responsible for themselves now. It was quite frightening for them all.

'I'm going back home,' Peter volunteered.

'Peter's squared away, then,' Lily said. 'How about us, James?'

'Professor Wierson gave me the addresses of a couple of flats for rent in London before we left school. But they're only one bedrooms.'

'Remus and I have a place,' Sirius said confidently.

'We do?' Remus asked in a strangled tone. This was most certainly news to him.

'Yeah. I bought it with uncle Alphard's inheritance. Big enough for the both of us with plenty left over.'

'Oh. Well, once I get a job, I'll pay you back,' Remus said quietly. It was the first time he had spoken directly to Sirius since graduation night.

'You can try, but I'm not taking anything from you,' Sirius replied stubbornly.

'Well, that's settled then,' James said. 'How about a trip to London?'

€€€€€

London was busier than they remembered. There seemed to be more people bustling around, hurrying to and fro. There also seemed to be a lot of coffee bars since they last visited, but maybe that was just their imaginations.

The quintet split up: James and Lily to go look for a flat, Peter to move his stuff back home, and Remus in search of a job. Sirius disappeared as soon as they made it to the train station, citing some 'special business' he had to attend to.

Sirius walked briskly down the street, his stride determined, his pose confident. He obliged for pretty women and little old ladies and winked at the cute guys he passed. And when he arrived at his destination, he gave the first person he saw a hearty hello. An hour later, he left his destination and set off to find his friends. His pockets were now considerably lighter than when he had arrived, but the grin on his face had nearly doubled in size.

* * *

**A/N: **I've noticed that my writing style has changed a lot since my last fic. I now seem to write in shorter bursts than before. I don't know why that is. Plus, the chapter as a whole is shorter. Oh well. Hopefully they'll get longer as I get more into the story. 

A number of people mentioned in their reviews that they didn't understand the bit about Snape. I can't tell you what that's all about, but I promise it is a question that will be answered later in the fic.

The title of this chapter is a B-witched song. (I am not ashamed to say that I listened to them at one point - when I was younger - and still have their CDs on my computer. .)

Reviewers of the world, unite!  
**hydraspit:** I certainly didn't think that I'd make anyone want banana creme pie, but that's kinda cool. Did you get any to satisfy your craving? I'm glad you liked that Lily was involved in the final prank - I felt like at that point she was probably so much a part of the Marauders that it would be unfair if she wasn't included.  
**Suicidal Bunnies:** Thanks for the review! I'm glad to see you've joined us for this story, too! It makes me ever so happy! I should stop using exclamation points!  
**PaddyWaddy:** thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you like the story. Hope the a/n above sorta answered your question about the Snape bit. It'll come eventually.

* * *

**Next Chapter: **He bought a WHAT?


	4. IV: Dangerous and Moving

**The Secret Life of Small Wonders  
by **Breninblack

**Disclaimer:** We fanfic writers always have to put this tidy little disclaimer that keeps us from getting the pants sued off our cute little bottoms. I owe everything to Jo - characters, settings, most of the plot, too, in fact. I'm just filling in blanks. Unofficially, of course.

**Summary:** The Marauders have just graduated from Hogwarts, better friends than ever. Little do they know that they will be violently ripped apart forever in a matter of years. But what happens between that sunny day in June of 1977 and that fateful Halloween in 1981? Take a trip back in time with me to find out! Rated M/R.

**Pairings: **Chiefly SB/RL, though there will be some LE/JP (though nothing too bad to put you hardcore slashers off your lunches). Some PP/PURE EVILNESS, too, I imagine.

**A/N:** Hooray! Another chapter, out earlier than I expected. Rather short, in my opinion, and not too critical to the plot.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Dangerous and Moving**

'You bought a WHAT!' Lily shouted.

'A motorcycle. I bought a motorcycle. What's the big deal?' Sirius said with a shrug.

Lily threw her hands up in the air. 'What's the big deal, he says. What's the big deal? Have you any idea how dangerous those things are?'

'Can't be that bad. And besides, it's not like I'm going to go riding it on the _streets._'

'Oh, of course. He's going to be driving it on the sidewalks. Much, _much_ safer. Why didn't I think of that?'

'I'm not going to drive it anywhere. I'm going to fly it,' Sirius stated proudly.

'That's it. I'm not going to listen to one more word of this complete nonsense,' Lily said and left the main room of the Leaky Cauldron in a huff.

'So...' Sirius said, looking at Remus and James and trying not to grin.

'Well, let's see it then!' James said excitedly as soon as he was sure that Lily was out of the room.

'That's what I like to hear!' Sirius clapped James on the back and began heading out to the street side.

'Shouldn't we wait for Peter?' Remus asked.

'Nah,' Sirius called back. 'He can see it later.'

With a shrug, Remus joined Sirius and James out on Charring Cross Road to take a gander at the new set of wheels.

James whistled low and Remus, who didn't know much about motorcycles, raised his eyebrows at the glimmering bike before them. It was comprised mostly of shiny metal with parts of it painted red, gold and black.

'I call her, Hyacinth,' Sirius said proudly.

'Lily will be horrified to hear that I'm leaving her for another woman. Hyacinth and I are going to be happy together for the rest of our long, long lives.'

'Yeah, right. And I'm about to marry the queen.'

'You are a queen,' Remus pointed out. 'I don't see what's the big deal. It's just a hunk of metal.'

James and Sirius stared aghast at their friend. 'A hunk of metal?' Sirius exclaimed.

'This beautiful–'

'–gleaming–'

'–glorious–'

'–exquisitely hand crafted–'

'–superiorly designed–'

'Alright! Alright! I get the point! It's more than a hunk of metal. But an actual auto would have been much more sensible.'

'He needs to be shown the light,' Siris said.

'You have to show him the light,' James stated obviously.

'Come on.' Before Remus could react, Sirius had grabbed him by the wrist and was pulling him out into the street and onto the bike.

'No, Sirius. I don't think I can...'

'You don't think you can sit down and hold on? Come on!' Sirius pulled his best puppy dog eyes again and Remus found himself powerless to resist. He hopped on the bike and put his hands on Sirius' waist.

'You're doing it all wrong,' Sirius muttered and pulled Remus' hands so they were firmly wrapped around his waist. He kicked-started the bike and soon they were flying down the narrow street.

Despite his intentions, Remus found himself enjoying the ride. He had to admit that is was actually rather fun. He had never ridden a motorcycle before and he had never been able to afford a regular bicycle when he was a child, so the experience was something entirely new for him. The wind through his hair, the rush of the speed, the blur of the street passing beside them, it made Remus feel much what he imagined he'd feel had he been any good at flying.

Sirius brought the bike back around to the front of the Leaky Cauldron where James was sitting on the stoop.

'So how does she ride?' he asked, eager to hear.

'Why don't you see for yourself?' Sirius said, tossing him the keys.

James looked hopeful for a moment, then tossed the keys back. 'Lily would have a bloody fit.'

'I have one word for you: whipped.'

James laughed and shrugged. 'The things we do for love,' was all he said.

Remus and Sirius rolled their eyes at each other and followed James into the pub.

James ordered a round of drinks just as Lily came waltzing into the pub.

'Hello, dear,' she said, giving James a kiss on the cheek.

Sirius rolled his eyes.

'Have you gotten everything you needed?' James asked. He got up to offer Lily his seat, an action that made Sirius roll his eyes again.

Lily nodded. 'I've just finished ordering the cleaning supplies from the apothecary. It should be in in a week.'

'Good. When do you want to order the drapes?'

'Can we order them the same time we get the bed clothes? It'd be far simpler.'

'Jesus!' Sirius exclaimed, slamming his drink on the table. 'You two aren't even married yet! Would you give all this homemaking bollocks a rest already?'

Peter entered from the muggle side of pub and joined the four at the table. 'Hullo, everyone.'

'Hi, Peter,' Lily said brightly. 'Moved back in alright?'

'Quite speedy, really. Not much to do except put away my clothes. I expect I'll have to go shopping at some point in the near future. I think I've rather grown out of most of the ones I left at home.' Peter chuckled slightly.

'What a great idea! We can all go out into London next week and buy ourselves all our new things!'

'Why can't we just conjure everything?' Remus asked.

'That wouldn't be half as fun!' Lily explained. 'Are you lot ready to go? I'm getting rather famished and I don't fancy eating at this grubby place.'

€€€€€

At half past seven, Remus and Sirius sat, exhausted, in the empty living room of their new flat. After packing up their things at the Potter estate, the four marauders had parted ways; James and Lily going to her parents house to announce their engagement and Sirius and Remus heading to their new flat to unpack and decorate. They had managed to conjure beds, wardrobes, towels, toothbrushes, condoms (at Sirius' request) and anything else they could think of that they might possibly need. And then, tired and ready to collapse, they walked into the empty living room and realized they'd forgotten a room.

Rather than conjure proper furniture, Sirius waved his wand lazily and a mattress appeared, onto which the two collapsed immediately.

'Well, that's done,' Sirius said.

'Except that we forgot a room.'

'We'll do it tomorrow.'

'Which will turn into the tomorrow after that, and then the tomorrow after that until we're about to move out, at which point we'll just say why bother.'

'Pessimist.'

'Try realist.'

'I'm hungry.'

'Go get something to eat.'

'Well, it's not like I can just nip down to the kitchens and nick some food off the house elves, now can I?'

'There's this nifty little thing called cooking. Rather clever idea, really, in which one goes into a kitchen and makes themselves something to eat.'

Sirius got up slowly. 'No need to be a smarmy git, now,' he said before walking off to the kitchen.

Remus closed his eyes as he listened to Sirius bang around the kitchen. He had to admit that things between he and Sirius weren't as totally as horrific as he thought they'd be. True, there was still an awkward moment or two if they got in close proximity of each other, but it seemed that if they both went on pretending that nothing had happened at graduation, everything would be fine.

But then why did he feel so lousy? Every time he looked at Sirius something inside him leaped with excitement at the same time that it was desperately wanting to walk away. This delicate dancing around each other felt so fake, not to mention it was draining. Artificial happiness felt about as good as tofu tastes.

The banging in the kitchen stopped and Remus looked up. Sirius had come back into the room, sans his shirt, carrying a pot of something.

This was exactly the sort of thing that was going to make living here extremely difficult.

'I'm not even gonna ask,' Remus said.

'That's probably wise because I'm not even sure myself,' Sirius replied. He plopped down on the mattress and Remus peered into his pot.

'All that banging around so you could put some yogurt in a pan? Have you ever even heard of things like bowls?' Remus asked incredulously. Sirius dipped his finger into the pot and licked the yogurt off. 'Or spoons?'

'I couldn't find anything in there. It was a mess.'

'No doubt it is now.'

Remus watched as Sirius kept fingering yogurt into his mouth. It was a so tantalizingly simple action that Remus couldn't take it anymore.

'I'm going to bed,' he said abruptly and got up, went to his room and shut the door – rather forcefully – behind himself.

Sirius tried to look up in confusion, but failed because he had a pretty good idea what had gotten into his friend.

* * *

**A/N: **The scene with the motorcycle and Sirius telling Remus that he's doing it all wrong was inspired by a scene from an episode of House, M.D. (only the best show ever). The motorcycle love also reminds me of House and Hugh Laurie. Ah...great times...

The title of this chapter is a T.A.T.u album.

Lovely, just lovely:  
**suirisoma:** Yes, James' mum is quite a character. thanks for reviewing!  
**PaddyWaddy:** I love Sirius. And his shiny new motorcycle. :-) Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

**Next Chapter: **The Order of the Phoenix makes an appearance.


End file.
